The DeanxJo (Chestervelle) Corner
by WillowWinchester
Summary: Requests now being accepted! Canon scenes from the actual show and AU one-shots will be written! Please read the request guidelines before submitting one!
1. Introduction

So, I got this idea from the FF user, NoilyPrat. I recently wrote a one-shot about Dean and Jo called _"Waiting for Dean Winchester". _Although (at this point) it was only published two days ago, I've already received three positive reviews. Thank you to those who have done so, reviews are one of the best parts of writing fanfiction!

Anyway, NoilyPrat mentioned that she wished I had written a few other Dean/Jo scenes from the actual episodes. There are a limited number of them, but they are all absolutely priceless.

So, basically, this will be a small collection of Dean/Jo scenes from actual episodes that I will rewrite with different thoughts, feelings, and, of course, the action and dialogue displayed in the show. I will accept requests, but there a few guidelines you must follow before you do so:

_1\. Please tell me exactly which scene you would like me to write. Include the episode name and which season it's from, whether it's from seasons 2, 5, or 7. _

_2\. I need a __starting point__ and a __stopping point.__ If you simply say, for example, "The scene where Jo dies and Dean kisses her" I won't know if you want me to start where she gets injured, or from the "last night on earth" or from the minute where Dean places the button in her hand. I need specifics :) _

_3\. Tell me which point of view you would like the prompt to be from, whether it's Dean's or Jo's. I don't think I'll be writing anyone prompts from a bystander like Sam's point of view. _

_4\. You can include different suggestions for thoughts or feelings in the prompt, like if one of them made a certain facial expression in the episode, you can add that into your request. _

That's pretty much it for the rules for writing a request. As long as those four guidelines are followed, I'll be able to write your request. And, trust me, if I get a few more than expected, I will write each and every one!

I have already written most of the scenes from _"Abandon All Hope..." _since it was included in my latest Dean/Jo one-shot. (If you haven't read it, and you're a hardcore Chestervelle fan, I highly suggest you'd read it! I love feedback! :) I will post this as an example, but I have one more thing I have to say.

If I've written most of the scenes between Dean and Jo, I will definitely accept AU requests, simply give me a one-shot idea, and I'll write it the best I can.

So, those can involve things such as Jo taking care of a hurt or sick Dean or vice versa, etc. But I won't accept anything such as "High School AU" or a pregnancy. They're just too difficult and out of the show's natural plotline. You can make those kind of requests immediately, I will write them no matter what. So, here's my example:

**"Abandon All Hope..." _(Jo's POV)_**

That fateful day had arrived. Her last day on earth. She hadn't known when she had climbed into the truck with her mother and the trench-coat clad angel, Castiel. Or...maybe she had, since the night before had officially been named her _'Last Night on Earth'_. It was more like the true perception of the fact that this was her last day to live her life hadn't completely sunk in yet.

Her heart still buzzed with energy from her confrontation with Dean last night. She could still feel his breath on her cheeks, the warmth of his closeness. His words still echoed in her ears...

_So, dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it's time to eat, drink, and...you know, make merry._

She smiled inwardly as she recalled her response to his statement. _Are you giving me the last night on earth speech? _And then his reply had made her heart perform somersaults inside her chest.

_No. If I was...would...uh...would that work?  
_

Jo had decided to play with the older Winchester a bit before breaking the news to him. She had leaned in for a kiss, feeling his soft lips brushing against hers ever so slightly. But then she had forced herself to stop, placing a finger to his mouth. _No. Sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call self-respect. _She had chuckled humorously and walked away, still fighting the urge to succumb to his request. But she had told herself that she had not been waiting for a one night stand all this time...she had been waiting for real love.

And now, as she stood before the demon Meg, clutching her shotgun, the realization that this could very well be her last day on earth hit. _I should've said yes. _She thought vaguely, her heart galloping as the demon revealed that there was an assload of hellhounds at her service. She started as Dean let a sly comment slip past his lips and shot at the hellhound. The minute Sam's yell of _'Run!' _ripped through the air, Jo's feet were flying across the asphalt.

Then she looked back. Thank _God _she looked back.

Dean was on the ground. Not unconscious or anything, but much, much worse. He had been tackled by one of the hellhounds. Jo's instincts shot into action. "Dean!" She shouted in a shocked, racing back for him. She barely heard his protest of _'Jo, stay back!'. _What the hell was he thinking? _Of course _she wasn't going to stay back. Even if he wasn't aware that she was deeply and utterly in love with him, he still knew that would do just about anything for him. And that she would. She lifted her shotgun and aimed at the spot just above Dean. Within seconds, she had fired at the hellhound. There was a strangled bark, but she didn't stop, continuing to shoot in the bastard mutt's direction. She felt something large crash into her side, and then...

There was the pain. She screamed out as it swiftly ignited from her side and hurtled through her, ricocheting through her body at lightning speed. Vaguely, she felt blood splatter against her chin and neck. _Her _blood. For a split second, she truly thought that she was going to be sick. Her brain felt like helium had been pumped into it, and then suddenly, her entire _body _felt light and airborne. When Jo's vision partially swam back into focus, she realized that she was cradled bridal-style in Dean's arms, clutched to his strong, muscular chest. She whimpered quietly, burying her face into his jacket. Her torso and abdomen felt like they were on fire, scorching away her skin.

Jo was still whimpering slightly when Dean rested her up against the counter in the abandoned hardware store. She wanted to tell him to keep hllding her, to _stay _for once, but she didn't have the strength. Her mother was by her side in a panicked frenzy, examining her daughter's wounds. Jo felt her own blood ooze out of her body. She swallowed thickly and stared up at her companions' faces. Each one them looked absolutely sickened by the atrocity of her open, throbbing injuries.

* * *

Jo's wounds had been expertly patched up. They still hurt like a bitch, but at least her blood was no longer pouring out of her body. She sat rigidly against the counter, her legs paralyzed, vaguely listening to her mother's incessant reassurances and consolations. Jo observed Sam and Dean's movements in a half-conscious state. She said nothing. She only broke her silence when she heard the two brothers discussing how to get her out of town. It was the first time she had spoken since the attack.

"Stop." Her voice was weak, and the two Winchesters turned to look at her inquisitively. "Guys, stop. Can we...uh...be realistic about this, please?" Sam and Dean strode over to where she and her mother sat on the ground, and she shifted letting out a small groan of pain as her actions disrupted her wounds. "I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an Ace bandage. We gotta..." She trailed off for a split second, allowing the truth of her own words sink into her brain. "We gotta get our priorities straight here." She saw the two brothers exchange a look. "Number one, I'm not going anywhere."

That was when her mother jumped in. "Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that."

Jo cut her off swiftly before she could say anything more. "Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do _something." _She spoke quickly and efficiently, her brain reeling at a hundred miles per hour as she struggled to formulate a plan in her dazed, injured state. "We've got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails...everything we need."

"Everything we need?" Jo was mildly surprised by Sam's question.

"To build a bomb, Sam." She said in response to the younger Winchester's confused inquiry.

"No." Dean stepped in now. Jo's gaze shifted to him, finding she was almost unable to look into his green eyes. "Jo, no."

Jo had to admit that she was greatly warmed by his desire to keep her safe, but annoyance was flowing through her veins. They were _hunters. _Sacrifices were a part of their life. And this was for the _greater good. _One life wasn't going to make a difference. "You got another plan?" She asked him, her voice raising an octave in her irritation. "You got _any other plan? _Those are _hellhounds _out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you." She now addressed every person in the store, her brown gaze revealing the undeniable truth in her statement. "We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least you'll get a minutes' head start, anyway."

Her mother's voice was shaking, her lip trembling as she protested weakly. "No. I...I won't let you."

"This is why we're here, right?" Jo asked gently. Ellen shook her head, tears beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes. "If I can get us a shot on the devil..." She trailed off, looking up into Dean's eyes. "Dean, we have to take it."

"No!" Ellen exclaimed, her head also snapping up to look at Dean. "That's not-"

"Mom." Jo said quietly, cutting her off. Her lips curled into the hint of a sad smile. "This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?" Ellen's stifled cries broke down into full out sobs, and it broke Jo's heart to see such emotion in her mother.

But it was the only way.

* * *

The bomb was ready. Sam gripped Jo's hand in his briefly, smiling sadly at his fellow hunter and friend before standing and striding towards the entrance to the hardware store. And then Dean was there. He seemed to be having trouble looking directly into Jo's gaze. Their hands touched as he placed the button into her outstretched palm. Jo expected him to let go immediately afterwards, but he didn't. instead, he held on, tightly grasping her fingers in his. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, but she struggled to blink them away, wanting to strong in her last moments with the man she truly loved.

There was a short pause where neither of them spoke. Finally, Dean broke the silence. "Okay, this is it. I'll see you on the other side, probably sooner rather than later." Jo let out a small strangled breath before replying.

"Make it later."

His eyes were still on hers, their deep green irises studying every pore of her face, as if he wanted to embed each and every one of her features into his mind. And then he was leaning forwards, and for a moment, Jo thought he was going to kiss her. But when his lips pressed against her forehead, she closed her eyes, disappointment flowing through her. Her lip trembled. How could she have been so immature? The demon possessing Sam all those years ago had been right. Jo was like a sister to Dean, nothing more. But when he pulled back and their gazes met again, it was as if she saw him for the first time. Realization flooded his eyes as he finally understood what it was she wanted.

And then his lips were on hers. Gentle at first, uncertain, and then, as she kissed him back, a message that it was okay, it become more passionate. She could almost feel the love flowing between both of them. This was what she had always dreamed of. Dean Winchester, someone who had started out as a simple crush, kissing her as if there was no one else in the world he cared about. Even when he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, she could still feel the warmth and pressure of his lips on hers. He clutched her tightly, as if he never wanted to let go. But both of them knew that he had no choice. The three words were on the tip of Jo's tongue..._I love you..._but she never got them out.

Because he was gone.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that example, and please leave your request in the reviews! But if this story does happen to get popular (which I highly doubt), and it takes a while for your request to be written, that does not mean that I'm ignoring it. I will be writing in chronological order, whether I get a lot of requests, or only a few.

Please review and request!


	2. Dustinw522

**Request #1: Dustinw522**

_Thank you for all the favorites and reviews! Evidently, this story has now been discovered by a few different people. From the two requests I have received, both are AU prompts, so I will not be neglecting those until I get more canon requests. So, feel free to request either an AU prompt or a canon prompt. I will write either!_

_Anyway, without further adieu, here is the request!_

_Dustinw522 requested:_

**_Season: 2_**

**_Episode: Hunted_**

**_POV: Jo's_**

**_Prompt: What if toward the end of the episode, Jo was tracking Gordon and rescues the bound and gagged Dean from his clutches. Afterwards, Dean finally returns Jo's love for him, and the story ends with them kissing._**

_This is a very interesting request, and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!_

* * *

Gordon Walker was a crazy son of a bitch. That was something Jo was completely certain of. Ever since she'd entered the hunting world, there was incessant chatter in bars from other hunters, about how Gordon was leaning towards the loony side. Obsessing over the fact that _Sam Winchester _was dangerous, _Sam Winchester _was more monster than man, _Sam Winchester _would lead Hell's army...

Crazy shit, that's what Jo thought. Completely and utterly crazy. The younger sibling of Dean was most definitely not dangerous or monstrous. Jo had never seen a part of the tall, dark-haired Winchester that was like that. There was _no way _that Dean's brother was secretly on Hell's side. So, Jo decided to do the only rational thing she could do.

She would hunt down Gordon. _Try _to listen to his reasoning, but she knew for a fact that she wouldn't side with him. He needed to be stopped, before something he couldn't take back happened. He was a fellow hunter, and Jo didn't want him to do anything he'd regret. After all, Dean loved Sam. He was the only family he had left, and there was no way in hell that Jo would let that be taken away from him. Because if she didn't do something, Gordon was going to succeed. He was a damn good hunter. Too bad he wasn't using his skills for different, more reasonable purposes.

Jo had known Gordon personally for a few years now, so she was able to track down his cell phone location. She wasn't quite sure it would be accurate, since Gordon most likely wouldn't be in need of his cell. He was a solo hunter, so he wouldn't be calling anyone for help.

She stared at the screen of her phone, noting his location. Lafayette, Indiana. An exact address failed to turn up, so she simply snapped her cell closed and stuffed it into her pocket. It was only around eight in the morning, and her bar was pretty much empty, as it should be. The last stragglers had stumbled out the door in a drunken stupor just a little after seven. Jo took her chance and flipped the sign to read; _'Closed'. _

Time to hit the road.

* * *

The drive to Lafayette was a little less than nine hours, so Jo made good time. She made it to the first motel in town by about five in the afternoon, and the minute she paid for her room and crossed the threshold, she plopped down in the chair by the window, relieved.

Digging out her laptop, she flipped open the lid to research. If Gordon was in town, then it was most likely that the Winchesters were here as well. To make sure of that, she went to the local newspaper site of Lafayette, Indiana. Sam and Dean would go after any odd occurrence they could get their hands on. After searching for only a few minutes, she came across a small article entitled; _'Local Man Stabbed to Death in Parking Lot'. _Apparently, a man going by the name of Scott Carey was found with multiple stab wounds lying the middle of an abandoned parking lot.

Jo concluded that most rational people would consider that the work of a crazy murderer, but she knew for a fact that Sam and Dean would want to be one hundred percent sure before they allowed the case to slide past them. She closed the lid of her laptop and once more pulled out her cell phone to track Gordon's location.

Thankfully, he was still in Lafayette, near some motel called The Blue Rose. She decided against going after him now. The place was more than halfway across town and he'd probably be gone by the time she got there. To prevent anything from happening to the Winchesters, she scrolled through her contacts and selected Dean's name. One ring. Two. Three...

Nothing. Crap.

She called Sam next, and he picked up after two rings, sounding breathless. "Hello?"

Jo frowned. "Sam? It's Jo. Are you okay?" Her tone was appropriately concerned...the younger of the two Winchesters sounded as if he had just finished running a marathon.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry." Jo could sense the awkwardness in his voice as he realized who it was who had called him. "Listen, Jo, I'm kind of in the middle of something. Could I call you back?" Before Jo had a chance to respond, the other end of the line went dead.

With a growl of irritation, Jo slammed her cell phone shut and threw it down, drumming her fingers against the surface of the table. "Dammit!" She said finally, annoyed at Sam for acting so dismissive.

Thinking rapidly, she once more turned on the GPS on Gordon's cell. He was moving quickly, heading towards a woods on the edge of town. Jo smiled triumphantly, snapping her phone shut again. If Gordon was camping out in the forest...that was valuable information. She would head out there tonight and bust his stupid ass in half.

She stood and shrugged on her jacket. No use in waiting for dark inside this shitty motel room. Might as well check out the local scenery. Which, in her case, meant hanging at the bars. It wouldn't be too crowded at this time of day, but Jo needed a drink after being on the road for so long.

* * *

Finally, it was dark.

Jo trekked softly through the forest, her footsteps careful. If Gordon caught her...then Jo's mission was over. She'd have no chance at stopping him from his pointless task of killing Sam. Jo wasn't sure what she would do if Sam died...Dean would be broken beyond comfort, and Jo would feel a deep loss as well. After working that job with the Winchesters, they were both like brothers to her...

Although a small part of her wished one of them was more than that.

The rather embarrassed thought was whisked out of her brain as she spotted a dim light up ahead. Instincts on guard and her muscles tense, she approached cautiously. As she pushed through a thick series of branches, Jo found herself in a small, well-concealed clearing.

Before her was a squat log cabin, a subdued light filtering through the partially boarded-up windowpane. Once more, Jo allowed a satisfied smirk to form on her lips. "Gotcha, Gordon..." She muttered to herself, tiptoeing to the window and peering through. From where she stood outside, she could hear muffled conversation coming from inside. Confusion flooded through her. Who the hell would be working with Gordon?

But as she strained her vision, she caught sight of a young man tied to a chair. His dark sandy hair had a slight spike to it, and immediately, Jo recognized him. _Dean. _"Shit." She muttered under her breath, listening harder.

"How's a guy like Sam become a monster?" Dean's demanding statement flooded from inside the cabin.

"Beats me." Gordon's response was rough and impassive. "But he will."

"No, you don't know that!" Dean sounded almost desperate.

"I'm surprised at you, Dean," Gordon said. "Getting all emotional. I'd heard you were more of a professional at this." After the hunter spoke those words, it took all of Jo's self-control not to bust her way in there are hurl herself onto Gordon. How could such a dedicated hunter turn into such an obsessed bastard? "Look, let's say you were cruising around in that car of yours, and, uh, you had little Hitler riding shotgun, right? Back when he just some goofy, crappy artist." Jo frowned. Where was Gordon going with this? "But you knew what he was going to turn into someday. You'd take him out, no questions, am I right?"

"That's not Sam." Dean said slowly, his response weak against Gordon's reasoning.

"Yes it is," Gordon countered. "You just can't see it yet. Dean, it's his destiny. Look, I'm sympathetic. He's your brother, you love the guy. This has got to hurt like hell for you." There was a pause, and Jo stood on her tiptoes, trying to see through the board. Gordon had reached into his bag to pull out a scarf. "But here's the thing..." He trailed off as he gagged Dean. "It would wreck him. But your dad? If it really came right down to it, he would have had the stones to do the right thing here. But you're telling me you're not the man he is?"

Before Jo dropped back onto her heels, she saw Dean give the other hunter a furious glare. Anyone who knew Dean was aware that you don't talk shit about his younger brother...

Or there'll be hell to pay.

* * *

It was a short while later when Jo heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She quickly ducked behind the cabin and peeked around the corner. Even before the dark figure came into the light, Jo recognized the tall, looming profile as Sam. He peered into the cabin at Gordon and Dean, and the minute he caught sight of his brother, he rushed quickly around to the entrance of the cabin.

Jo reclaimed her place by the window and stole a glance inside. Dean's gaze was swiveling around wildly as he pulled at his bindings. Gordon, on the other hand, appeared completely at ease. Almost peaceful, really. As if he were finally accomplishing something. That's when the realization broke through. Accomplishing something.

_Sam. _

Before Jo even had a chance to jump into action, the first grenade exploded. She stifled a screech of dismay, watching in horror as Dean screamed through the cloth covering his mouth, his last plea for Gordon to stop.

There was a pause, and Gordon addressed Dean, a small smile playing on his lips. "Hold on. Not yet. Just wait and see."

After a moment, a second grenade went off, appalling to Jo's listening ears. Dean struggled even more violently, practically choke-sobbing through his gag. A strong urge to rush to him washed over Jo, but she fought against it. Clearly, there was nothing she could do for Sam, but if Gordon left the room, even just for a minute, she could rescue Dean.

As if almost mirroring her thoughts, Gordon crossed to Dean, muttered an deadpan apology to him, and exited the room, gun in hand.

Quickly, Jo acted on mere instinct. Without a second thought, she busted through the window and was at Dean's side in an instant. He stared at her, eyes wide as she ripped through the ropes binding his wrists and ankles. She yanked out his gag and half-dragged him out the window and through the woods.

Dean was dead silent, seemingly traumatized by his brother's death. Jo couldn't blame him, but she couldn't help it...she was undoubtedly worried about him. For now, she ignored him, continuing on. The best thing to do at the moment was get him to her car and back to her motel room. He kept casting slow, deliberate glances behind them, as if hoping by some miracle that Sam would appear. When they reached the car, he was almost in a grief-stricken daze.

Jo wanted to somehow comfort him, but as she contemplated what she could possibly say, she realized that any word she spoke would sound empty and emotionless to Dean. He had just lost his brother, and what he really needed...was silence.

She drove slower than normal, unable to stop herself from glancing briefly at Dean every minute or so. He was leaning against the passenger door, staring sullenly out the window. Jo almost wanted to slap him. He had just lost his brother, now wasn't the time to stubbornly mask his emotions. But, still, she kept her mouth shut. He was Dean Winchester, and he had his own way of grieving.

After what felt like an eternity later, they reached Jo's motel. Dean seemed to be in less of a daze than before, but devastated loss riddled every line of his face. Jo, too, was having trouble mulling over the truth in her head...

_Sam Winchester was dead. _

Gone. Forever. Death was inevitable in every hunter's life, but Sam...he was so young. Only a couple years older than Jo herself. But she had to be strong. Sam had been only a friend to her, but he was Dean's brother. He'd been looking out for him since they were children.

Dean staggered out of her car, and she jumped out after him. He followed her without question to her room's door. Once inside, he plopped down on the edge of one of the beds, and Jo took a seat at the chair by the window. Dean's brow was creased in deep thought, and Jo had to admit that he didn't look like someone who had just lost their brother.

"Dean," She said quietly. The word was uncertain, small. He slowly lifted his gaze and turned to look at her. She took a deep breath and stood, striding to where he sat immobile on the bed. After a moment, she lowered herself down beside him. Her jaw opened and closed, her brain reeling. What could she possibly say? He'd lost the one person in the world he cared about. "I'm sorry." Only after the words left her mouth did realize how emotionless they were.

But they seemed to have an effect on Dean. He swallowed harshly before inhaling and exhaling shakily. Blinking rapidly, his entire body seemed to tremble. "Sammy's gone," It was the first time he had spoken since she'd rescued him. "He's really gone, Jo." The words were harshly true, and he spoke them slowly, as if he could hardly believe it.

"I know, Dean," Jo whispered. He was so close. She felt the urge to touch him, to comfort him, but...how would he react? He was Dean Winchester, a man who didn't respond well to intimacy.

_Screw that shit._ Jo thought.

She boldly rested her hand on his shoulder. He seemed to almost collapse beneath her touch, but he managed to hold himself together. "Sammy's gone..." He repeated, close to hyperventilating.

More confidence filled her veins, and she put her arms around his quivering shoulders, pulling him closer to her. There came no protest, but acceptance. He responded to her actions, curling himself against her. His head rested on her chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist, clinging on for comfort. Jo felt a few tears leak from his eyes onto her shirt, but she pretended not to notice.

"Shh, Dean," She murmured, rubbing the spot between his shoulder blades. "It'll be okay." He was shaking, and Jo was almost overwhelmed. She'd _never _seen Dean like this before, so vulnerable. But she didn't care. He had a right to be upset...Sam had been his brother.

They remained like this for a time, Jo holding Dean's trembling body in her arms while he grieved silently. When he finally pulled back, his green gaze displaying more clarity than before. He stared at her, his eyes holding a devastation that she had never seen before...except in herself.

She remembered feeling so lost, so...ruined, when her father had died. At the time, she'd thought that no one else could experience the kind of pain she'd been in. But now, as she gazed into Dean's eyes, she realized that her younger self had been wrong. Jo had no idea what she could possibly say or do. A question formed in her mind...

_Did Dean blame her for not rescuing Sam in time? _

A part of her wanted to deny that question, to tell him that by the time she realized what was going on, it had been too late. But she said nothing. There was no use in putting that reasoning in Dean's head if he wasn't thinking like that.

Finally, Dean spoke.

"Thank you." He said quietly, seriously, every syllable genuine. She swallowed, unsure of how to respond. There was a long pause before either of them said another word. Dean broke the silence once more. "Jo..." He murmured, his eyes narrowing. "I've seen the way you look at me."

_No. _The thought burst through her mind. _No, not right now. It's hardly the time. _"Dean." She interrupted before he could say anything more. "Please, I-"

"Jo." Dean cut her off, looking into her eyes desperately. "I need something to focus on right now. Just...humor me." He stared at her with such distress that she bit her lip, taking a deep breath.

_Does it have to be _this _subject? _She thought, rather sourly. But nevertheless, she nodded uncertainly.

His lips curled upwards into a sad, yet reassuring smile. "You know what?" He said. "Screw it." Rejection flowed through her veins the minute those words left his mouth. But before she could fully register his words, his lips were on hers.

A thousand thoughts flooded through her brain, and rejection turned to shock. Then the shock turned to pleasure. And as pleasure gradually turned to passion, Jo clutched Dean's face in her hands, kissing him back.

They stayed like this for a while, and Jo didn't want it to stop. It was as if all of her pointless fantasies had come true. When he did pull away, Jo could barely breathe. She gazed into his green eyes, and he stared right back into her brown ones. "Thank you." She whispered.

Dean inclined his head forward in acknowledgment, caressing her cheek with a small smile on his face. But then it was as if reality came crashing back upon him, and loss once more surged into his eyes. "I'm tired." He spoke slowly, as if every syllable was a challenge.

Jo nodded, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "Get some sleep." She suggested. "I'll be right here." She urged him backwards by gently pushing against his shoulder. Finally, he settled down on the mattress, staring up at her from where his head rested on the pillow. "I'm _so_ sorry." She murmured, lying beside him and resting her head on her hand.

"Not your fault, Jo," Dean mumbled, his eyes sliding closed. "Thank you." He repeated softly before completely losing his grip on consciousness.

Jo smiled sadly, light tracing his cheekbone with her index finger. Seeing him now, peacefully sleeping, she couldn't help but realize how devastated he would feel the next morning. But, for now, she would watch over him. And, as he slept, she whispered the one phrase she'd always yearned to say to him...

_"I love you." _

* * *

Thanks for giving me this request, Dustinw522! I'm sorry for the wait, I've been busy with my other fic as well. I'll try to update more frequently! I hope you liked it!


End file.
